Die Elbe die ein Hobbit war
by Alistanniel
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte des Hobbitmädchens Mirawen, das als Baby von einem Elbenpaar gefunden wird und in Bruchtal aufwächst. |Kapitel 11| Geheimnisse von damals werden aufgedeckt.
1. Prolog

_Inhalt: Die Geschichte des Hobbitmädchens Mirawen, das als Baby von einem Elbenpaar gefunden wird und in Bruchtal aufwächst. Das Ganze spielt viele Jahre vor der Ringtrilogie. Arwen ist ein junges Mädchen und Elladan und Elrohir vorwitzige Burschen.* Celebrian ist (noch) am Leben.   
  
Kategorie: General/Misc   
  
Disclaimer: HdR und die zugehörigen Figuren und Orte gehören Tolkien, Mirawen** und ihre Eltern gehören mir.   
  
Author's Note: Diese Geschichte schwirrt mir schon länger im Kopf herum. Jetzt habe ich mich entschlossen sie aufzuschreiben. Mal sehen was daraus wird.   
  
Dedication: für Julian, weil er ein treuer Leser meiner Fan Fictions ist *wink*_   


* * *

  
  
  


**Die Elbe die ein Hobbit war**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
**Prolog**   


_Solange es jemanden gibt, der dich gern hat   
wirst du niemals alleine sein.   
  
Solange das Licht in deinem Herzen leuchtet   
musst du die Dunkelheit nicht fürchten.   
  
Solange du dir selber treu bleibst,   
wirst du dich nicht in der Verwirrung verlieren._

  
  
  
Die folgende Geschichte handelt von einem Waisenkind, dem das große Glück beschieden war, vor dem sicheren Tod in der Wildnis bewahrt zu werden, und in einer liebevollen Familie heran zu wachsen.   
  
Das allein wäre wohl nicht ungewöhnlich genug um aufgeschrieben und erzählt zu werden. Doch war es so, dass dieses Kind dem Volk der Halblinge angehörte, während die Eltern, die sich seiner annahmen elbischen Blutes waren.   
  
Noch nie haben die alten Geschichten Vergleichbares berichtet. Weder vor noch nach der Großen Dunkelheit.   
  
  


* * *

_* Zur Erklärung: Elben sind mit 300 Jahren volljährig (also wie ein Mensch mit 18). In der Geschichte ist Arwen etwa 250 was 15 Menschenjahren entsprechen würde, und Elladan und Elrohir ca. 150, also ca. 9 Jahre.   
  
** Mirawen heißt Sternenmädchen, (mir = Stern und wen = Mädchen) _


	2. Das Findelkind

  
  
**Kapitel 1. Das Findelkind**   
  
  
  
Es war eine Zeit lange nach dem Ende der Großen Dunkelheit, die Sauron über die freien Völker Mittelerdes gebracht hatte. Eine Zeit, in der sich niemand dessen bewusst war, was noch kommen würde, wenn das Böse im Osten wieder erwachte.   
  
Es traf sich, dass Amrod und Artanis aus dem Waldlandreich einmal mehr auf Wanderschaft waren. Vieles hatten sie schon gesehen. Bei den Pferdeherren und den Menschen Gondors waren sie schon gewesen. Sie hatten die weiße Stadt Minas Tirith gesehen, und waren im Fangorn Wald gewandert.   
Diesen Tages hatten sie den Weg nach Bruchtal eingeschlagen. Sie kamen an der Stadt Bree vorbei und folgten den Straßen ostwärts.   
Artanis war es schließlich, die im Dickicht abseits ihres Pfades ein Geräusch vernahm, das sie anhalten und lauschen ließ. Nein, sie hatte sich nicht geirrt, es war tatsächlich das Schreien eines kleinen Kindes.   
„Amrod, hast du das gehört?" sie wandte sich an ihren Gefährten. Er nickte bestätigend, „Wir sollten nach sehen, ob mit dem Kleinen alles in Ordnung ist, ehe wir unseren Weg fortsetzen."   
Und das taten sie. Aber was sie fanden war kein Kind. Zwischen den Büschen lagen die Leichen zweier Hobbits. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Wie es aussah, waren sie von Orks angegriffen und getötet worden. Artanis stieß schließlich auf das Kind, das sich, in eine braune Decke gewickelt, im Schutz einiger Büsche befand. Wahrscheinlich hatten seine Eltern es dort versteckt, um es vor den Orks zu schützen, und bei dem Versuch die Angreifer davon abzulenken, waren sie gestorben.   
Das Kind weinte jämmerlich. Ganz klein war es, nur wenige Wochen alt. Und ein Mädchen, um genau zu sein.   
Es war spät am Tag geworden und Amrod drängte zum Aufbruch, denn sie hatten noch zwei Wegstunden vor sich, ehe die Nacht herein brach. „Wir können das Kind doch nicht einfach hier in der Wildnis zurück lassen. Das käme einem Todesurteil gleich."   
„Nein, Artanis, das werden wir nicht. Wir nehmen es mit nach Imladris. Lord Elrond weiß bestimmt Rat.   
  
Die Elbe nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm. Als es ihre Körperwärme wahr nahm, verstummte es und sein kleiner Mund suchte nach der Milchquelle. Das einzige Problem dabei war, dass es dort keine Milch gab.   
Artanis sah besorgt hinüber zu Amrod, „Schau, sie braucht dringend Nahrung."   
„Wir haben nur Wasser und Lembas. Sie wird warten müssen bis wir abends in Imladris ankommen."   
„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen."   
  
Da sie mit dem Kind langsamer als gewöhnlich voran kamen, dauerte es länger als zwei Stunden bis sie Bruchtal erreichten. Es war bereits ganz dunkel.   
Elronds Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe, als er Amrod erblickte. „Ihr kommt spät."   
„Auf unserem Weg geschah etwas Unvorhergesehenes."   
Der dunkelhaarige Elb wollte eine Frage dazu an sein Gegenüber richten, doch da erschien Artanis, und als er das Kind in ihrem Arm sah, blickte er verwundert zwischen ihr und Amrod hin und her.   
„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Ihr Nachwuchs habt."   
„Das ist auch nicht der Fall", der andere Elb setzte einen leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck auf, „Die Kleine ist ein Findelkind aus dem Volk der Halblinge. Wir fanden sie in der Wildnis. Ihre Eltern wurden von Orks getötet. Sie wäre dort umgekommen, deshalb nahmen wir sie mit."   
„Und was gedenkt Ihr nun zu tun?"   
„Das wissen wir leider nicht, Lord Elrond. Wir hofften Ihr könntet uns einen Rat geben."   
„Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn Ihr sie zu ihrem Volk zurück bringt."   
„Sie hat doch dort niemanden, der für sie sorgt", Artanis trat neben Amrod.   
Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hand, „Wir sollten erst einmal darüber schlafen. Morgen werden wir dann weiter sehen."   
Damit gab sie sich zufrieden.   
  
Am nächsten Tag hatten Amrod und Artanis tatsächlich eine Entscheidung getroffen.   
„Zu welchem Entschluss seid Ihr nun gekommen?", Elrond musterte die beiden, sowie das Kind, das in Artanis' Armen schlief.   
Amrod suchte geeignete Worte, „Wir werden sie behalten und an Kindes statt groß ziehen."   
Am Gesichtsausdruck des Elbenfürsten war zu erkennen, dass er dies nicht erwartet hatte, „Habt Ihr alles genau bedacht? Dieses Kind ist ein Hobbit, aber Ihr seid Elben."   
Jetzt ergriff Artanis das Wort, „Wir haben es uns genau überlegt. Es ist die richtige Entscheidung."   
„Das wird sich erst noch zeigen", gab Elrond zur Antwort.   
  
Das Kind kuschelte sich in die Arme seine neuen Mutter und gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich.   
Ein sanftes Lächeln fand den Weg in Elronds Gesicht. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich daran, als der das erste Mal seine Tochter in den Armen gehalten hatte. „Hat sie denn schon einen Namen?"   
„Ihre Augen sind klar wie die Sterne, Mirawen soll sie heißen", Artanis sah das schlafende Mädchen liebevoll an.   
  
So kam es, dass an diesem Tag im frühen Herbst Mirawen ein neues Zuhause fand. Noch war sie zu klein um das Glück zu verstehen, dass ihr zuteil geworden war. Aber mit der Zeit würde sie begreifen.   
  
  


* * *


	3. Morgen in Bruchtal

  
  
**Kapitel 2. Morgen in Bruchtal**   
  
  
Einmal mehr war es Herbst geworden. Die Blätter begannen sich rotgolden zu färben. An diesem Morgen wurde die Ruhe über Bruchtal jäh von Kinderstimmen unterbrochen. Zwei identisch aussehende Elbenburschen von etwa hundertvierzig Jahren stürmten aus einem der Häuser hinaus und den Weg Richtung Bruinen hinunter. Dicht hinter ihnen lief ein achtjähriges Hobbitmädchen. Die Zwillinge waren jedoch ihrer längeren Beine wegen im Vorteil und ließen ihre Verfolgerin alsbald hinter sich zurück.   
„Gebt das sofort wieder her!" schrie Mirawen den Burschen hinterher, bei denen es sich um niemand anderen als Elronds Söhne Elladan und Elrohir handelte.   
„Fang uns, wenn du kannst!" rief Elladan und warf das hölzerne Pferdchen, das die beiden aus Mirawens Zimmer entwendet hatten, seinem Bruder zu, der sofort eine andere Richtung einschlug.   
Das Mädchen folgte diesem sofort. Elrohir rannte über die Brücke und blieb in deren Mitte stehen. Schnell hatte Mirawen ihn erreicht, doch er hob das Pferd so weit in die Höhe, dass sie es nicht erreichen konnte.   
„Gib auf, das erwischst du nie, du halbe Portion!" meinte Elladan aus dem Hintergrund.   
Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen stahl sich auf Mirawens Gesicht, „Schau mal, da ist Elrond auf der Veranda. Und er sieht ziemlich böse aus."   
„Wo?" Elrohir drehte sich sofort in die entsprechende Richtung, was ihr Gelegenheit gab seinen Arm hinunter zu ziehen und das Pferdchen an sich zu nehmen. Als er bemerkte, dass er herein gelegt worden war, wollte er nach ihr greifen, doch er stolperte über ihr ausgestrecktes Bein und flog geradewegs in den Bruinen.   
Fluchend und prustend tauchte er gleich darauf wieder auf. Mirawen und Elladan beobachteten sein unfreiwilliges Bad lachend von der Brücke aus.   
  
„Elladan, Elrohir, wo seid ihr?" Dieses Mal war es wirklich Elrond, der etwas verärgert aus dem Haus trat. Mirawen grinste triumphierend, während Elladan schluckte und in Richtung seines Vaters ging. Ein triefend nasser Elrohir folgte ihm.   
Elrond hielt die Scherben einer ehemals schönen Vase in die Höhe. „Was soll das? Habe ich euch nicht untersagt im Haus herum zu tollen?" donnerte er.   
Die Brüder setzten einen betont unschuldigen Blick auf, doch Elrond kannte seine Söhne gut genug um genau zu wissen was ein solches Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte.   
  
Mirawen wartete bis die drei im Haus verschwunden waren und lief dann ebenfalls zurück über die Brücke. Ihr Ziel war jedoch der Pferdestall. Wie erwartet, traf sie dort Arwen, Elronds an die zweihundertvierzig jährige Tochter an, die ihre Schimmelstute Nimloth striegelte.   
„Guten Morgen", sagte sie.   
„Hallo Mirawen. Ich habe Vater rufen gehört. Haben meine werten Herren Brüder wieder etwas angestellt?"   
Das Hobbitmädchen berichtete, was eben draußen vorgefallen war. Bei Elrohirs Fall in den Fluss lachte Arwen auf, „Also das hätte ich nur zu gerne gesehen. Geschieht dem nur recht." Dann ließ sie Nimloth aus der Box. „Hast du Lust eine Runde mit zu reiten, Mirawen?"   
Und wie sie die hatte. Arwen half ihr auf den Rücken des Pferdes und saß dann selbst vor ihr auf.   
  
Sie ritten ein Stück den Bruinen entlang, bis zu einem kleinen Wasserfall kamen, in dessen Nähe ein Apfelbaum mit weit ausladenden Ästen stand. Dort ließen sie Nimloth ein wenig grasen. Arwen kletterte geschickt den Baum empor, bis sie eine Stelle erreichte, von der aus sie Äpfel pflücken konnte.   
Mirawen beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Gerne würde sie auch so klettern können, aber für ihre Größe lagen die Äste zu weit auseinander.   
„Vater würde toben, wenn er mich hier oben entdeckte", meinte Arwen aus dem Geäst, „Er macht sich ständig Sorgen um mich." Sie ließ drei Äpfel hinunter fallen und machte sich dann an den Abstieg.   
  
Dann setzten sie sich unter den Baum ins Gras und begannen ihre Äpfel zu essen. Der dritte war für Nimloth bestimmt. Einige Zeit lang lauschten sie einfach nur dem Plätschern des Wassers und dem Singen der Vögel.   
  
Als sie etwas später zurück nach Hause kamen, trafen sie vor Elronds Haus Artanis und Arwens Mutter Celebrian an, die in ein lebhaftes Gespräch vertieft waren.   
Die beiden wollten Nimloth an ihnen vorbei in den Stall führen, doch Artanis winkte Mirawen zu sich.   
„Was ist denn, nana*?" fragte diese.   
„Die Sache ist die. Amrod und ich wollten nächste Woche ins Waldlandreich aufbrechen. Du wirst so lange bei Elrond und Celebrian wohnen. Keine Sorge, wir werden nicht lange weg sein."   
Mirawen musterte ihre Mutter eindringlich, „Ich möchte aber lieber mit euch mitgehen. Bitte, darf ich?"   
Artanis schmunzelte, „Tut mir leid, das geht nicht. Wir werden den Weg über den Pass des Caradhras nehmen. Das ist im Moment noch zu schwierig für dich. Aber in ein paar Jahren darfst du mit. Versprochen."   
Das leuchtete Mirawen ein und sie nickte, „Aber vergiss nicht, du hast es versprochen."   
  
  


* * *

_* nana = Mami (von naneth = Mutter)_


	4. Endlich Schnee

  
  
**Kapitel 3. Endlich Schnee**   
  
  
Nur wenige Tage, nachdem Amrod und Artanis zum Caradhras aufgebrochen waren, begannen die Stürme. Zuerst nur leicht, aber sie gewannen recht schnell an Stärke.   
Sie kündigten den Einbruch des Winters an. Je heftiger sie wurden, desto näher kam er. Die Blätter verfärbten sich rot und braun, bevor sie schließlich von den Bäumen fielen und der Wind sie davon trug.   
  
Einige Wochen waren vergangen, als etwas geschah, dass man in Bruchtal seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Drei Tage lang schneite es stark. Die Winter davor war immer nur wenig Schnee gefallen. Kaum genug um das Land vollkommen in eine weiße Decke zu hüllen.   
  
Der viele Schnee trug natürlich zur Begeisterung der Kinder bei, allen voran die Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir.   
Es war ein klarer Vormittag, der erste an dem es nicht mehr schneite. Mirawen und Arwen gingen zum Pferdestall, da sie gemeinsam Nimloth füttern wollten. Da wurden sie plötzlich mit Schneebällen attackiert. Hinter ihnen stand niemand anderer, als Elladan und Elrohir, die sich lachend neue Munition beschafften.   
„Na wartet!" knurrte Mirawen und griff ihrerseits nach etwas Schnee. Ein heftiger Schusswechsel entstand, in den auch Arwen einbezogen wurde.   
Schließlich tauschten die Burschen einen verschwörerischen Blick in Richtung ihrer Schwester und des Hobbitmädchens.   
Arwen hob abwehrend die Hände, Lasst das ja bleiben!"   
Doch die zwei dachten nicht daran, sie stürzten sich auf ihre schreiende und zappelnde Schwester, und seiften sie gehörig mit Schnee ein. Als das kalte Weiß unter ihre Kleidung drang, quiekte sie laut auf.   
Mirawen, die ihr zur Hilfe eilte, erhielt ihrerseits ein Schneebad.   
Aber auch Elladan und Elrohir machten im Zuge ihrer wilden Schlacht unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit dem Schnee.   
  
Leider beschloss Elrond genau in diesem Moment sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Als er aus dem Haus kam, wurde er sofort der nicht überhörbaren Rangelei, die in vollem Gange war, gewahr.   
„Hört ihr wohl auf!", rief er.   
Doch die Kinder reagierten nicht. Elladan warf eine weitere Ladung Schnee Richtung Arwen, aber sie wich dieses Mal geschickt aus und der Ball landete auf Elronds Oberkörper, woraufhin er ein zweites Mal und noch lauter brüllte. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie ihn und vier Köpfe tauchten aus dem Schnee auf.   
Elronds Augenbraue wanderte missbilligend nach oben, als er Arwen unter ihnen bemerkte.   
„Könnt ihr mir mal erklären, was ihr hier macht?"   
Keiner antwortete, doch die Blicke sprachen Bände. Die Zwillinge setzten ihre wohlbekannte Unschuldsmiene auf, während Arwen sie abwechselnd böse anfunkelte. Mirawen versuchte sich möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten.   
Der würdevolle Elb wartete nicht erst eine Antwort ab, sondern deutete Richtung Haus, „Ab mit euch ins Haus, alle vier!"   
  
Drinnen angekommen wollten sich Elladan und Elrohir in ihr Zimmer zurück ziehen, doch Elrond hielt sie zurück und las ihnen erst einmal gehörig die Leviten.   
„Aber Vati", Elrohir unternahm einen Versuch sich und seinen Bruder zu verteidigen, „Es war doch nur eine harmlose Schneeballschlacht."   
„Das nennst du harmlos, ja? Seht euch mal an, wie ihr ausseht. Nass von oben bis unten. Schämt ihr euch nicht?"   
„Es war doch nur Spaß", konterte Elladan.   
Doch Elrond war da anderer Meinung, „Fragt mal eure Schwester, ob sie es auch so lustig gefunden hat."   
Arwen, die etwas abseits stand, schüttelte daraufhin energisch den Kopf und Mirawen grinste.   
  
Dann scheuchte Elrond seine Söhne in ihr Zimmer und wandte sich den beiden Mädchen zu.   
„Von den beiden bin ich solche Dinge ja gewohnt, aber du, Arwen. Musste das sein?"   
Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und suchte nach passenden Worten, doch es war Mirawen, die schließlich etwas sagte.   
„Arwen trifft keine Schuld. Elladan und Elrohir seiften mich mit Schnee ein und sie wollte mir helfen. Bitte bestraf' sie deswegen nicht, Elrond."   
Der Elb verzog keine Miene, als er das Hobbitmädchen und seine Tochter musterte, „Du meinst es gut, Mirawen, das ist mir schon klar. Aber Arwen muss lernen welches Verhalten für sie angebracht ist."   
Nachdem Elronds Tochter ihren Brüdern nach oben gefolgt, und in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, wandte er sich Mirawen zu.   
„Deine Eltern werden nach ihrer Rückkehr von deinem Betragen in Kenntnis gesetzt, ist das klar?"   
Sie nickte, „Weißt du wann sie wieder zurück kommen?"   
„Das wird noch etwas dauern. Momentan ist der Pass des Caradhras nicht begehbar."   
„Und wann wird er es wieder sein?"   
„Wenn der Schnee schmilzt, also zu Frühjahrsbeginn."   
  
Elrond behielt recht. Nicht lange nachdem der Schnee geschmolzen war, kehrten Amrod und Artanis nach Bruchtal zurück. Sehr zu Mirawens Freude natürlich. Und was sie noch mehr freute, war die Tatsache, dass sie ihr etwas mitgebracht hatten.   
Und zwar einen Hundewelpen, der auf den Namen Tuor hörte und der sofort alle Herzen im Sturm eroberte.   
  
  


* * *


	5. Die Reise in den Düsterwald

  
  
**Kapitel 4. Die Reise in den Düsterwald**   
  
  
Es war ein lauer Abend am Anfang des Sommers. Die zwölfjährige Mirawen saß auf ihrem Bett und blätterte in einem Buch. Daneben lag Tuor am Boden. Seit drei Jahren war er voll ausgewachsen und reichte dem Hobbitmädchen bis zur Brust.   
  
Da wurde die Tür leise geöffnet und Artanis trat in das Zimmer. Sie setzte sich neben Mirawen aufs Bett und warf einen Blick in das Buch.   
„Was liest du denn da?"   
„Das ist die Geschichtensammlung, die mir ada* vor ein paar Jahren geschenkt hat."   
„Hast du die nicht jetzt schon mindestens drei Mal gelesen?"   
Mirawen grinste, „Vier Mal. Ich liebe diese Geschichten ganz einfach."   
Ein Lächeln fand den Weg auf Artanis' Gesicht, „Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Aber du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen. Wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns."   
Sie nickte und legte das Buch auf das Nachtkästchen, „Ja nana. Gute Nacht."   
„Träum was Schönes." Artanis gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder verließ.   
  
Mirawen lag noch einige Zeit wach. Sie war ziemlich aufgeregt. Denn morgen durfte sie zum ersten Mal mit über den Caradhras nach Düsterwald gehen. Darauf die Heimat ihrer Eltern kennen zu lernen, freute sie sich schon sehr.   
  
Früh am nächsten Tag stand sie auf. Während sie noch ein paar Dinge in ihrem Rucksack verstaute, sprang Tuor bellend um sie herum. Er hatte längst bemerkt, dass Reisevorbereitungen im Gange waren und wollte auf gar keinen Fall übersehen werden. Doch der Caradhras war ungeeignet für Hunde. Also musste er in Bruchtal bleiben. Elronds Söhne freuten sich schon darauf ihn während dieser Zeit ganz für sich zu haben.   
  
Mirawen verabschiedete sich noch von Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir und Elrond, und dann ging es endlich los. Tuor, den Elrond fest hielt, bellte wie verrückt und wollte hinterher laufen.   
Als sie die Brücke überquerten, schaffte es der Hund schließlich sich los zu reißen. Elrond musste nachgeben, sonst hätte ihn Tuor vermutlich einfach mit sich gezerrt. Schnell hatte er Mirawen eingeholt und bellte sie freudig an.   
Doch diese sah davon ab ihn noch einmal zu streicheln, sondern deutete in Richtung Elrond, „Was soll das? Wirst du wohl zurück gehen? Aber schnell".   
Aber der Hund dachte gar nicht daran. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Elrond ihn ins Haus verfrachten konnte.   
  
Schließlich hatten sie Bruchtal verlassen und folgen der Straße zum Caradhras. Nach einem halben Tagesmarsch kamen sie am Fuß des Berges an, und der Weg führte steil aufwärts. Nach einer kleinen Pause begannen sie den Aufstieg.   
Weiter oben machten sie ein weiteres Mal Rast. Es lag zwar kein Schnee, aber es war dennoch ziemlich kühl.   
Ein paar Mal sahen sie einige schwarze Vögel vorbei fliegen.   
Als einer von ihnen besonders nahe heran kam, hielt Amrod an, um seinen Flug zu beobachten. „crebain**", stellte er bei Mirawens fragenden Blick fest, „Im Tal sieht man sie kaum."   
  
Erst direkt oben am Pass lag ein wenig Schnee. Amrod und Artanis gingen langsamer, als sie es gewohnt waren, denn sonst würde Mirawen unweigerlich zurück bleiben. Sie kamen jedoch ziemlich gut voran und brachten den Pass recht schnell hinter sich.   
Bald erreichten sie das Schattenbachtal. Von dort aus folgten sie der Alten Waldstraße, die direkt durch den Düsterwald führte. Erst spät bogen sie nach Norden auf einen weit schmaleren Pfad ab.   
Die Bäume waren hier ziemlich dicht und vor allem sehr hoch, sodass nur ein Teil des Sonnenlichtes bis zum Waldboden drang.   
Artanis merkte schnell, dass sich Mirawen nicht sonderlich wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte. „Was hast du denn?"   
„Es... es ist hier so unheimlich", antwortete diese leise, „Wann sind wir endlich da?"   
„Ein bisschen dauert es schon noch."   
„Wie lange ist ein bisschen?"   
„Das kommt darauf an, wie schnell wir gehen."   
„Dann gehen wir eben schneller."   
Bei diesen Worten konnte sich Artanis ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.   
  
Endlich erreichten sie einen Teil des Waldes, der heller und freundlicher schien. Sie hatten das Reich der Waldelben betreten. Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, bis sie bei den Siedlungen ankamen.   
  
Ein Elb kam ihnen entgegen. „Mae govannen Amrod und Artanis", grüßte er.   
Amrod erwiderte das Lächeln, „Mae govannen Daeron. Lange nicht gesehen. Wo hast du Silmariel gelassen?"   
  
Der Elb namen Daeron musterte das Hobbitmädchen, das sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, „Und du musst Mirawen sein. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."   
  
  


* * *

_* ada = Vati (von adar = Vater)   
** crebain = Raben_


	6. In der Nacht im Wald

  
  
**Kapitel 5. In der Nacht im Wald**   
  
  
Da sich Amrod und Artanis sich erst einmal mit Daeron und Silmariel unterhalten wollten, sie hatten sich ja einiges zu erzählen, sah sich Mirawen auf eigene Faust um.   
Bald traf sie auf ein paar Elbenkinder, die etwas spielten. Drei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Als diese das Hobbitmädchen bemerkten, beäugten sie es zunächst interessiert. Dann ergriff einer der drei Jungen das Wort, „Ich bin Legolas, Sohn von König Thranduil. Und das sind Finrod, Maglor und Nessa", er wies der Reihe nach auf die Burschen und das Mädchen. „Wie ist dein Name?"   
„Ich bin Mirawen."   
Legolas setzte einen etwas ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck auf, „Ein Hobbit mit einem Elbennamen. Was es nicht alles gibt. Du kommst aus Bruchtal, oder?"   
„Ja genau. Seit ich ganz klein war, lebe ich dort."   
Er nickte nachdenklich, „Willst du mitspielen?"   
„Gern, wenn ihr mich lasst."   
„Du darfst mitmachen. Aber unter einer Bedingung", Legolas grinste verschmitzt, „Zuerst musst du deinen Mut unter Beweis stellen. Wie wir es alle getan haben."   
Mirawen bedachte den Jungen ihr gegenüber mit einem herausfordernden Blick, „Was muss ich tun?"   
Legolas wechselte ein paar Worte mit seinen Kumpels, woraufhin sie bestätigend nickten.   
„Dann komm mal mit", er setzte sich in Bewegung, die anderen taten es ihm gleich.   
Sie gingen etwa fünf Minuten durch den Wald, bis sie zu einer kleinen Lichtung kamen, in deren Mitte ein paar große Steine lagen."   
„So, da wären wir", Legolas griff nach dem kleinen Messer, das er am Gürtel trug und legte es auf einen der Steine, „Du wirst heue nacht hierher zurück kehren und mein Messer holen. Wenn du dich traust."   
  
Gesagt getan. Es war vollkommen finster als sich Mirawen mit den vier Elben am Beginn des Pfades, der in den Wald führte, traf.   
Legolas musterte sie eindringlich, „Bist du bereit?"   
„Natürlich."   
Einer der anderen Jungen, Finrod, setzte einen wissenden Gesichtsausdruck auf, „Wir sollten dich warnen. Im Wald gibt es Orks. Wenn es dunkel ist erwachen sie und lauern." Er hob seine Hände und krümmte die Finger zu Krallen.   
Maglor ging sofort darauf ein, „Ja, und das zarte Fleisch von unvorsichtigen kleinen Hobbitmädchen haben sie besonders gern."   
„Wenn du dich traust, dann geh jetzt", meinte Legolas, „Und sei schnell und leise. Sonst hören dich die Orks."   
Mirawen gab keine Antwort, sondern drehte sich um und folgte dem Weg in den Wald.   
  
Es war stockdunkel. Man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Die Bäume waren nur als geisterhafte Schatten zu erkennen. Die Nacht war ungewöhnlich still. Mirawen fühlte, wie ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken jagte.   
Unheimlich war es hier. Von der Finsternis dieses Waldes ging etwas Bedrohliches aus. Anders als in Bruchtal. Die dortigen Wälder wirkten beruhigend.   
Sie war heilfroh, als sie endlich auf der Lichtung ankam. Doch das Messer lag nicht mehr auf dem Stein. Widerwillig ging sie in die Knie und suchte den Boden danach ab. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie es im Gras fand. Erleichtert hob sie es auf und trat den Rückweg an.   
Erst ein paar Schritte hatte sie zurück gelegt, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie wirbelte herum, aber konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Vermutlich hatte sie sich geirrt.   
Doch das Gefühl, dass sie nicht allein war, wurde stärker und stärker. Furcht ergriff sie und sie rannte los so schnell sie konnte. Ein paar Mal blickte sie zurück, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es nichts gab, das ihr folgte.   
Plötzlich stieß sie gegen ein Hindernis. Es gab nach und sie fiel nach vorne, landete auf etwas Weichem.   
„Hey!", eine Gestalt richtete sich auf. Mirawen atmete erleichtert auf, als sie Nessa erkannte.   
„Was machst du denn hier?"   
„Dich suchen. Du hättest schon längst wieder zurück sein sollen."   
„Ja... das Messer ist von dem Stein gefallen, ich musste es erst suchen."   
Nessa lächelte, „Schon gut. Mir brauchst du nichts erklären. Hauptsache du hast es gefunden. Legolas wäre nicht glücklich, wenn es weg gewesen wäre."   
Mirawen schwieg einen Moment, blickte auf das Messer in ihrer Hand herab, „Habe ich die Mutprobe bestanden?"   
„Das will ich meinen", sie grinste wissend, „Dass du mutig bist, müssen sogar die Jungs zugeben, ob es ihnen passt oder nicht."   
„Sag mal, hast du auch so etwas Ähnliches gemacht, um deinen Mut zu beweisen."   
Nessa nickte, „Allerdings. Ich musste auch bei Nacht in den Wald gehen. Und ich verrate dir etwas. So eine Angst wie damals hatte ich noch nie."   
„Gibt es dort draußen echt Orks?"   
„Also im Düsterwald gibt es schon welche, aber sie wagen sich niemals so nah an unsere Siedlungen heran."   
„Und hast du schon mal einen gesehen?"   
„Nein, noch nie. Zum Glück. Und was man so hört, kann ich auch in Zukunft gut und gerne darauf verzichten."   
  
Die beiden Mädchen gingen angeregt redend dorthin zurück, wo Legolas, Finrod und Maglor warteten. Die drei schienen recht überrascht zu sein, dass Mirawen das Messer tatsächlich geholt hatte.   
Aber sie hielten Wort und versprachen das Hobbitmädchen in ihrer Runde aufzunehmen.   
  
  


* * *


	7. Orks!

  
  
**Kapitel 6. Orks!**   
  
  
Der Sommer verging schnell. Aber nicht zu schnell für Mirawen. Obwohl sie sich mit Legolas und seinen Freunden gut verstand und immer viel Spaß hatte, wenn sie zusammen die Elbenstadt unsicher machten, vermisste sie doch Bruchtal.   
Als sich der Sommer dem Ende zuneigte, freute sie sich richtig auf die Heimkehr.   
  
Der Rückweg über den Pass des Caradhras verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, sodass Amrod, Artanis und Mirawen recht bald in Bruchtal ankamen. Als sie über die Brücke gingen, wurde ein Bellen hörbar und Tuor stürmte auf die drei Wanderer zu.   
Vor Elronds Haus trafen sie auf Elladan und Elrohir, die hier draußen mit dem Hund gespielt hatten.   
„Hallo halbe Portion", meinte Elrohir grinsend.   
Mirawen bedachte ihn mit einem gespielt giftigen Blick, „Jetzt weiß ich wieder was mir überhaupt nicht abgegangen ist."   
  
In diesem Moment trat Elrond aus dem Haus, „Alae! Schön euch wieder zu sehen. Wie war euer Sommer?"   
Amrod erwiderte den Gruß, „Es war sehr schön. Und bei dir?"   
Während sich die Erwachsenen in ein Gespräch vertieften, blieb Mirawen bei den Burschen.   
„Sagt mal, wo ist Arwen?"   
„In Lothlórien mit Mutti", gab Elladan zur Antwort, „Aber nächste Woche kommt sie wieder."   
  
Mirawen freute sich auf Arwens Rückkehr. Die beiden Freundinnen hatten sich bestimmt einiges zu erzählen.   
Etwas mehr als eine Woche nach ihrer Ankunft erreichte am späten Nachmittag ein Reiter Bruchtal. Das weiße Pferd war nassgeschwitzt, es sah aus, als wäre es tagelang schnell unterwegs gewesen.   
Direkt vor Elronds Haus bracht der Reiter das Tier zum Stehen und sprang ab. Es handelte sich um einen ziemlich großen Elben, bewaffnet mit Pfeil und Bogen. Er hob eine wesentlich kleinere zartere Gestalt vom Rücken des Pferdes, bevor er geradewegs zu Elrond ging.   
  
Erst als die Person, die der Elb mitgebracht hatte, die Kapuze ihres Mantels zurück strich, erkannte Mirawen, dass es sich bei ihr um Arwen handelte. Aber sie sah nicht gut aus. Ihr Gesicht war leichenblass und ihre Augen gerötet. Bevor sie eine Frage an sie richten konnte, kam Elrond aus dem Haus. Er nahm seine Tochter in die Arme, die daraufhin zu schluchzen begann. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem anderen Elben zu.   
„Sagt mir, Haldir, was ist geschehen? Und wo ist Celebrian?"   
Der Angesprochene setzte zu einer Antwort an, „Es wurden Orks in der Gegend gesehen, deshalb begleitete Finarfin Celebrian und Arwen. Aber er konnte nichts tun, als die Orks angriffen. Es gab einen Kampf und Celebrian und Arwen wurden von den Kreaturen verschleppt. Zum Glück konnte Finarfin zurück kehren und Hilfe holen. Meine Männer spürten die Orks auf. Wir konnten Arwen befreien. Aber für Celebrian war es leider zu spät. Die Bestien hatten sie zu Tode gefoltert."   
Bei diesen Worten wich jegliche Farbe aus Elronds Gesicht. Er schlang die Arme noch fester um seine Tochter.   
Haldir wartete, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, „Es tut mir so leid."   
„Unsinn, dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du mir wenigstens meine Tochter zurück gebracht hast."   
„Kein einziger dieser Orks überlebte. Vielleicht tröstet dich das."   
„Es ist gut zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr morden werden", er hielt inne, „Sei heute Nacht Gast in meinem Haus."   
Er ging mit Arwen hinein. Haldir folgte den beiden.   
  
Etwas später beschloss Mirawen ihre Freundin zu besuchen. Elrond schien überrascht sie zu sehen, „Du willst bestimmt zu Arwen. Sie ist oben in ihrem Zimmer. Bestimmt freut sie sich dich zu sehen. Es ist Schlimmes passiert."   
Sie nickte, „Ich weiß, ich habe deine Unterhaltung mit Haldir zufällig gehört."   
„Das ist gut. Es erspart mir die Worte."   
  
Mirawen klopfte zaghaft an die Tür zu Arwens Zimmer. Ein leises herein erklang. Sofort, als sie in den Raum trat, sah sie Arwen, die auf ihrem Bett lag.   
„Hallo", sagte sie, „Ich habe schon gehört, was geschehen ist."   
Arwen sah auf, bedeutete ihr sich neben sie auf das Bett zu setzen.   
„Möchtest du vielleicht darüber reden?"   
„Wenn du mir zuhören willst."   
Mirawen legte den Arm um Arwens Schultern, „Ich bin doch deine Freundin. Natürlich höre ich dir zu."   
Sie nickte und begann stockend zu berichten.   
  
„Wir hatten die Wälder Lóriens noch nicht lange hinter uns gelassen, als plötzlich eine ganze Horde dieser fürchterlichen Orks uns überfiel. Sie kamen von allen Seiten. Wir waren nur zu dritt und hatten keine Chance gegen die Überzahl. Ich sah, wie sie sich nana krallten, bevor auch ich hoch gehoben wurde. Von dem Gestank des Orks, der mich trug, wurde mir schlecht.   
Erst, als ich wieder abgesetzt wurde, schaffte ich es einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich sah mich nach nana um, aber ich konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Zum Glück waren keine Orks in meine Nähe, also versuchte ich die Fesseln irgendwie loszuwerden. Aber ich schaffte es nicht, sie waren zu fest und meine Handgelenke wurden taub.   
Dann hörte ich die Schreie. Sie waren nicht sehr weit weg und ich erkannte nanas Stimme. Dazu grunzen die Orks. Sie folterten sie. Irgendwann hörten die Schreie dann auf. Ich wusste nicht so recht, was das zu bedeuten hatte.   
Plötzlich erklangen Stimmen und Pfeile schwirrten durch die Luft. Haldirs Männer hatten uns endlich gefunden. Einer von ihnen hob mich hoch und brachte mich weg. Ich konnte nana immer noch nicht sehen.   
Erst als Haldir mit mir nach Bruchtal aufbrach, begriff ich die Wahrheit."   
  
Tränen traten in ihre Augen.   
Mirawen hielt sie tröstend fest, „Es muss sehr schlimm gewesen sein, aber du wirst deine Mutter einmal wieder sehen. Sie wartet in Valinor auf dich."   
„Bis dorthin ist es eine Ewigkeit."   
„Das mag sein. Aber eine, die irgendwann endet. Und bis es so weit ist, hast du noch die Erinnerung. Vergiss nicht, sie wird in Gedanken immer bei dir sein."   
Arwen musterte das Hobbitmädchen, „Mein Problem muss dir albern vorkommen. Vermutlich findest du es ziemlich ungerecht, dass mir die Ewigkeit, die ich habe, zu lange ist, während deine Zeit hier nur ein Bruchteil davon ist."   
„Nein, das tu ich nicht. Wieso sollte ich? Meine Zeit hätte wohl schon damals in der Wildnis geendet, als ich noch ganz klein war, wenn Amrod und Artanis mich nicht gefunden hätten. Sie gaben mir ein Stück von ihrer Ewigkeit."   
„Findest du es gar nicht beunruhigend, dass deine Tage hier nur so begrenzt sich im Vergleich zu den anderen Bewohnern von Bruchtal?"   
„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich darüber noch nicht nachgedacht. Aber ich wüsste nicht was schlimmer ist. Das Wissen, dass das eigene Dasein nur kurz wehrt, oder die Ewigkeit ohne Mutter verbringen zu müssen. Zu wissen, dass sie nicht daran teilhaben kann, wie ich erwachsen werde. Ihre Enkelkinder niemals sehen wird." Sie hielt inne, „Und ich wüsste auch nicht, ob ich es verkraften würde, wenn ich die Dinge erlebt hätte, die du erlebt hast."   
  
Mirawen warf einen schnellen Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel geworden.   
„Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt wohl besser nach Hause gehen." Sie stand auf, doch als sie zur Tür gehen wollte, griff Arwen nach ihrem Arm.   
„Bitte geh nicht. Könntest du heute nach vielleicht hier bleiben? Es hört sich für dich wohl dumm an, aber ich habe Angst. Das Gefühl, dass mich die widerlichen Fratzen der Orks aus den dunklen Ecken anstarren, ist fürchterlich."   
Sie lächelte, „Das ist doch nicht dumm. Ich bleibe gern hier, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst."   
„Danke. Das tu ich." Arwen griff in die Tasche ihres Gewandes und nahm etwas heraus. In ihrer Handfläche lag eine Kette mit einem kleinen silbernen Anhänger in Form eines fliegenden Vogel, „Diese Kette ein Geschenk von Galadriel, meiner Großmutter, der Herrin von Lórien, für dich."   
„Sie ist wunderschön. Womit habe ich das denn verdient?"   
„Galadriel sagt, wenn du deinen Weg einmal aus den Augen verlieren solltest, wird dieser Vogel dich aus der Verwirrung leiten. Und sie hofft, dass sich für dich einmal die Gelegenheit ergibt nach Lórien zu kommen."   
Arwen hängte ihrer Freundin die Kette um den Hals.   
Und als Mirawen den Vogel zwischen in ihren Fingern und von allen Seiten betrachtete, war ihr, als würde sie eine leise Melodie elbischer Worte von einem weit entfernten Ort hören.   
  
  


* * *


	8. Überwindung

  
  
**Kapitel 7. Überwindung**   
  
  
In Bruchtal hatte sich seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem Haldir mit Arwen angekommen war, Einiges verändert. Elrond hatte sich verändert. Er litt sehr unter dem Verlust seiner Frau. Mehr als er es sich selbst eingestand. Aber die Personen um ihn herum, seine Freunde, spürten das.   
Am schlimmsten war es wohl für Arwen. Sie war dabei gewesen, als ihre Mutter zu Tode gefoltert worden war. Hatte alles mitgehört.   
Mirawen wusste langsam nicht mehr, wie sie ihre Freundin aufzuheitern vermochte. Arwen hatte zu nichts Lust, schloss sich die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer ein. Anfangs war es dem Hobbitmädchen ein paar Mal gelungen, sie dazu zu bewegen hinaus zu gehen und mit ihr auszureiten. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Selbst Elrond hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte.   
  
Es war früher Nachmittag. Mirawen ging hinüber zu Elronds Haus. Sie hatte vor einen neuerlichen Versuch zu starten ihre Freundin zu überreden irgendetwas mit ihr zu unternehmen.   
Elrond rechnete ihr diese unablässigen Bemühungen hoch an. Das hatte er schon mehrmals gesagt.   
„Hallo Mirawen. Gut, dass du kommst. Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr was ich tun soll. Es wird immer schlimmer anstatt besser. Heute hat sie sich geweigert zum Essen runter zu kommen."   
„Ich werde mein Glück versuchen", antwortete sie lächelnd. Bevor sie hinauf ging, nahm sie einen Apfel aus der Obstschale, die am Tisch stand.   
  
Arwen hatte die Tür abgesperrt und zeigte zunächst keinerlei Reaktion auf Mirawens Klopfen.   
„Arwen, ich bin es, Mira. Komm schon, mach auf, ja?"   
Dumpf und leise kam die Antwort, „Bitte lass mich allein."   
Sie seufzte, „Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich bin doch deine Freundin und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich." Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, „Ich mache dir ein Angebot. Du lässt mich rein, damit ich dir das sagen kann, was ich zu sagen habe. Wenn du mich dann raus schmeißt, gehe ich. In Ordnung?"   
Arwen gab keine Antwort. Jedoch klickte es einige Augenblicke später, als der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde.   
Mirawen trat in das Zimmer. Vor ihr stand Elronds Tochter. Leichenblass, mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen.   
  
„Also was willst du?" Sie schien nur darauf bedacht zu sein die ungebetene Besucherin so schnell wie möglich wieder los zu werden.   
„Mit dir reden!"   
Bei diesen Worten seufzte Arwen tief und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.   
„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", sie hielt ihr den Apfel unter die Nase.   
„Ich bin nicht hungrig."   
Jetzt wurde es Mirawen zu bunt", Was soll das eigentlich? Ich kann ja verstehen, dass das was du erlebt hast sehr schlimm war, aber du kannst dich nicht auf ewig hier drin vor deinen Ängsten verstecken."   
„Was weißt du schon?"   
„Ich weiß, dass sich dein Vater große Sorgen um dich macht. Denk mal nach. Für ihn war dieser Verlust ebenso schmerzhaft. Dein momentanes Verhalten macht das Ganze noch schlimmer für ihn." Sie holte Luft, „Ich werde nicht gehen, ehe du nicht diesen Apfel gegessen hast und eingewilligt hast mit mir hinaus zu kommen."   
„Das werde ich nicht!"   
Mirawen antwortete lauter, als ihr lieb war, „Verdammt, verstehst du das nicht? Dein Verhalten bringt dir deine Mutter auch nicht wieder! Du musst anfangen dich deinen Gefühlen zu stellen. Du musst dein Leben fortsetzen. Auch ohne sie."   
Arwen wusste anscheinend nicht, was sie antworten sollte.   
Das Hobbitmädchen hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet. „Und wenn du es schon nicht für dich oder deinen Vater tun willst, dann tu wenigstens für mich", sie pausierte, dachte nach, „Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit wie du, deine Brüder oder die anderen Elbenkinder. Und das was mir gegeben ist, werde ich nützen, indem ich es mit denen verbringe, die mir lieb sind. Dazu gehörst auch du! Und jetzt komm schon. Draußen ist ein herrlicher Herbstag. Wie geschaffen zum Ausreiten. Nimloth wartet auf dich."   
  
Das andere Mädchen schwieg. Aber es war ihr anzusehen, dass es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete.   
„Du hast recht. Ich kann nicht immerzu davon laufen." Schließlich erhob sie sich und ging langsam zu der Kommode. „Geh du schon mal vor. Ich ziehe mich schnell um, dann komme ich nach."   
Mirawens Gesicht wandelte sich augenblicklich zu einem Lächeln, „On Ordnung. Aber wenn du nicht in fünf Minuten unten bist, komme ich und zerre dich hinaus, klar?"   
Arwen brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.   
  
Die beiden Mädchen genossen die letzen schönen Herbsttage in vollen Zügen.   
Mit seiner Tochter begann auch Elrond den Schmerz des Verlustes zu überwinden. Das Leben in Bruchtal begann sich langsam zu normalisieren.   
  
Es dauerte jedoch noch einige Zeit bis Arwen ganz darüber hinweg gekommen war. Ein paar Mal hatte sie einen Rückfall in ihre Trauerstimmung, doch Mirawen schaffte es immer sie wieder aufzuheitern. Erst als es wieder Frühling wurde schien Arwen es endlich ganz überwunden zu haben. Sie war fast wieder so wie früher. Fast. Ihr Herz hatte einen Riss, der niemals ganz heilen würde.   
  
  


* * *


	9. Erwachsen werden ist schwer

  
  
**Kapitel 8. Erwachsen werden ist schwer**   
  
  
Auf das vergangene schlimme Jahresende folgte ein umso schönerer Sommer.   
Mirawen und Arwen ritten oft zusammen aus, schwammen im Fluss oder saßen einfach nur redend im Gras unter dem Apfelbaum.   
  
Doch die Zeit brachte Veränderungen. Mirawen spürte, dass das Leben wohl nie wieder so sein würde, wie es einmal war. Sie wuchs heran.   
Achtzehn, neunzehn, zwanzig. Die Jahre gingen vorbei. Und Mirawen begann zu begreifen, was es bedeutete sterblich zu sein. Sie war jetzt fast einundzwanzig, während Arwen, Elladan und Elrohir kaum älter geworden waren. Was die beiden Jungen aber nicht daran hinderte, das Hobbitmädchen, wenngleich es zu einer jungen Frau heran gewachsen war, weiterhin zu necken. Mirawen ging zwar immer noch auf deren Späße ein, aber so wie früher war es nicht mehr. Die Sommer der Schlammschlachten am Flussufer und Wettrennen über das weiche Gras gehörten der Vergangenheit an.   
  
Mirawen dachte oft darüber nach, was die Zukunft wohl bringen würde. Und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, fürchtete sie sich ein wenig davor. Denn tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass sie nicht hierher nach Imladris gehörte. Sie war keine Elbe, nie gewesen, sondern nur ein kleiner Hobbit.   
  
Es traf sich, dass Mirawen eines Abends im Spätsommer am Ufer des Bruinen entlang ging. Über ihr leuchteten die Sterne. Etwas weiter vorne vernahm sie das Rauschen des kleinen Wasserfalls, in dessen Nähe der Apfelbaum stand.   
Langsam trat sie auf den Baum zu. In seinem Geäst konnte sie hier und da noch ein verschrumpeltes Äpfelchen erkennen. Vorsichtig begann sie hinauf zu klettern. Die Äste waren für ihre Größe zwar noch immer reichlich weit voneinander entfernt, aber gegenüber früher war sie doch ein beträchtliches Stück gewachsen. Dennoch kam sie nur langsam voran und es dauerte eine Weile bis sie einen halbwegs bequemen Sitzplatz erreicht hatte.   
Während sie so dort oben hockte und in den nächtlichen Himmel starrte, schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder zu der brennenden Frage ab, die sie in letzter Zeit nicht mehr losgelassen hatte.   
  
_Wie sah ihre Zukunft aus?_   
  
Und sie dachte an Artanis und Amrod, die zur Zeit in ihrer Heimat, dem Düsterwald, weilten. Vor dem nächsten Frühjahr würden sie nicht zurück kehren. In der letzten Zeit vor deren Aufbruch hatten sich Mirawen und ihre Adoptiveltern auseinander gelebt. Im vergangenen Winter hatte Artanis einen Sohn geboren, der jetzt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Jedoch hatte sie Mirawen mehrmals versichert, dass sie sich immer an sie wenden konnte, wenn sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.   
Mirawen dachte zurück zum Geburtstag des Jungen. Damals hatte sie es kaum erwarten können, ihn endlich zu sehen.   
„Komm und begrüße deinen kleinen Bruder Galdor", hatte Artanis zu ihr gesagt, als sie das Zimmer betreten hatte.   
Aber er war nicht ihr Bruder. Sie war nicht Artanis' Tochter. Galdor würde ein kleines Kind sein, so lange sie lebte.   
  
„Hallo Mirawen. Was machst du denn dort oben?" drang plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme in ihre Gedanken und holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Vor Schreck richtete sich ruckartig auf und verlor dabei den Halt auf dem Ast. Mit einem Schrei fiel sie, hilflos mit den Armen rudernd in den Fluss.   
Als die prustend wieder an die Oberfläche kam, erkannte sie, dass es Arwen war, die dort am Ufer stand und ziemlich erschrocken darüber, was sie ausgelöst hatte, schien. Schnell schwamm sie zurück zum Ufer und ließ sich dort ins weiche Gras sinken.   
„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, weißt du das?", sie bedachte Arwen mit einem missbilligenden Blick.   
„Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht", antwortete das Elbenmädchen sichtlich zerknirscht.   
Bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sich Mirawen ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, „Schon gut. Macht ja nichts." Sie konnte ihrer Freundin einfach nicht böse sein, „Aber was wolltest du eigentlich hier?"   
„Ich habe gesehen, wie du über die Brücke gegangen bist. Du weißt aber schon, dass mein Vater dir verboten hat, nachts Imladris zu verlassen. Und so lange deine Eltern nicht da sind, hat er schließlich die Verantwortung für dich."   
„Und was ist mit dir? Soweit ich weiß, hat er seiner Tochter das genauso verboten", sie grinste verschmitzt.   
Arwen setzte eine geschockte Miene auf, „Du verrätst mich doch nicht, oder?"   
„Von mir erfährt er kein Wort."   
„Danke. Aber jetzt sag mir doch endlich, was du um diese Zeit hier willst?"   
Mirawen musterte ihr Gegenüber, „Nun ja, ich wollte ein wenig allein sein."   
„Bist du jetzt fertig mit Nachdenken?"   
„Ich denke schon, wieso?"   
„Dann könnten wir doch eine Partie Schach spielen", sie grinste schelmisch, „Und dieses Mal werde ich dich schlagen."   
„Ach ja? Das will ich sehen!"   
  
Wie auf Kommando stürmten die beiden los und lieferten sich ein Wettrennen zurück nach Hause.   
  
  


* * *


	10. Verwirrungen

  
  
**Kapitel 9. Verwirrungen**   
  
  
Ein weiteres Mal war es Sommer geworden. Der vierunddreißigste in Mirawens Leben. Seit etwas über einem Jahr war sie volljährig. Gegenüber früher hatte sie sich sehr verändert. Aus dem aufgeweckten Hobbitmädchen war eine stille und nachdenkliche Frau geworden.   
  
Wie so oft ging sie an diesem Nachmittag am Ufer des Bruinen entlang. Sie mochte es, wie das Gras unter ihren Füßen kitzelte. Und sie mochte es dem Gesang der Vögel, die in den Büschen hockten, zu lauschen.   
Schließlich erreichte sie den kleinen Wasserfall. Der Apfelbaum daneben trug auch dieses Jahr herrliche goldgelbe Früchte. Dieses Mal jedoch ging sie noch ein wenig weiter. Der Bruinen ergoss sich hier in ein breiteres Becken. An dieser Stelle schimmerte das klare Wasser türkis.   
Sie krempelte ihre Hose hoch bis über die Knie und watete langsam in den Fluss. Aber sie hütete sich davor zu weit hinein zu gehen, denn in der Mitte war das Becken so tief, dass es ihr bis zur Brust reichte. Und momentan verspürte sie keinerlei Lust ein Vollbad zu nehmen.   
Das Wasser war kühl, aber nicht zu kalt. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wie es um ihre Beine floss.   
  
Schließlich kehrte sie zum Ufer zurück und legte sich ins Gras, um ein wenig die warme Sonne zu genießen. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihre Gedanken treiben.   
Wie lange sie so da lag, wusste sie nicht. Irgendwann wurde sie sich plötzlich einer Präsenz bewusst. Es befand sich noch jemand hier. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, blickte sie in Elronds Gesicht.   
Der Elb musste lächeln, als er ihre etwas desorientierte Miene bemerkte. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte er.   
„Nicht deine Schuld. Ich muss wohl eingenickt sein", sie musterte Elrond, „Gehst du denn oft hier spazieren?"   
Für einen Moment schien er unendlich weit weg zu sein, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte, „Früher mal. Das war Celebrians Lieblingsplatz, musst du wissen. Aber seit sie tot ist, bin ich diesen Weg kaum mehr gegangen. Die Erinnerung tat zu weh."   
Mirawen nickte langsam, „Verzeih mir bitte, ich wollte nicht zu neugierig sein."   
Er lächelte, „Ist schon gut. Es ist zwanzig Jahre her und das Leben geht weiter. Bis ich Celebrian wieder in die Arme schließen kann, wird es noch eine lange Zeit dauern. Und Arwen hat recht, ich kann nicht ewig Trübsal blasen."   
„Das hat sie in der Tat", stellte Mirawen fest, „Als Tuor vor jetzt fast zehn Jahren gestorben ist, sagte mir Artanis, dass es keinen Sinn macht Verlorenem hinterher zu trauern. Mal sollte sich eher auf das konzentrieren, was man noch hat."   
Der Elb nickte nachdenklich, erwiderte aber nichts.   
  
Eine Weile saßen die beiden stumm nebeneinander im Gras. Jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.   
Elrond war es, der schließlich das Wort ergriff. „Zum wiederholten Mal habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich mich je wieder verlieben könnte, wenn ich es wollte", überlegte er laut.   
„Du wirst es wissen, wenn du die Richtige triffst", Mirawen grinste in sich hinein. Was redete sie da eigentlich? Sie, die noch nie richtig verliebt gewesen war. Na gut, das war vielleicht ein wenig untertrieben. Es gab da einen jungen Mann, der verdammt gut aussah. Aber der hatte natürlich nur Augen für die Frauen seines eigenen Volkes. Kein Wunder, welcher Elbenmann interessierte sich schon für eine Hobbitfrau?   
„Liebe ist unlogisch", murmelte Elrond gedankenverloren, „Man kann sich auch in den Falschen verlieben. Und meistens merkt man es erst, wenn es zu spät ist."   
Mirawen lächelte wissend, „Es gibt da jemanden, habe ich recht?"   
Er seufzte hörbar, „Vielleicht."   
Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen und sah ihn an, „Ist was?"   
„Hat dir eigentlich schon einmal jemand gesagt, wie hübsch du bist?"   
„Du findest mich hübsch?" Mirawen spürte, dass sie rot wurde.   
Er wurde wieder nachdenklich, „Hübsch ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort... entzückend, ja das ist es."   
Da sie nicht wusste, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, schwieg sie.   
  
Einige Zeit sagte keiner etwas. Elrond starrte ins Wasser und Mirawen zeigte großes Interesse an ihren Zehen.   
Schließlich ergriff er sanft mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht und drehte sie zu sich. Sie sah stumm zu ihm auf. Langsam näherten sie sich einander, bis er sie vorsichtig küsste, abwartend was sie tun würde. Doch sie stieß ihn nicht weg, sondern begann den Kuss zaghaft zu erwidern.   
  
„ada!"   
Die beiden wurden abrupt durch eine laute Stimme unterbrochen und wandten sich zugleich um. Hinter ihnen stand Arwen. Das Elbenmädchen blickte verständnislos zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrer besten Freundin hin und her.   
Mirawen wollte etwas sagen, doch sie wollte überhaupt nicht zuhören. Arwen drehte sich um, schwang sich auf den Rücken ihrer Stute Nimloth, die neben ihr stand, und preschte im vollen Galopp davon.   
„Warte...", rief sie ihr hinterher.   
Elrond hob die Hand, „Lass sie. Die beruhigt sich schon wieder."   
„Was hat sie bloß?", Mirawen schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.   
„Für sie bist du immer noch das kleine Hobbitmädchen, das für jeden Spaß zu haben war. Sie wollte ganz einfach nicht bemerken, dass du inzwischen erwachsen geworden bist", er hielt inne, „Uns jetzt so zu sehen, hat ihr ziemlich unsanft die Realität vor Augen geführt."   
„Wenn das so ist, werde ich ein Wörtchen mit ihr reden. Und zwar jetzt gleich." Sie erhob sich und trat den Rückweg nach Imladris an.   
„Ich komme mit", Elrond folgte ihr.   
  
Wie erwartet traf sie Arwen im Pferdestall an. Sie striegelte ihre weiße Stute.   
„Hallo", begann Mirawen.   
„Was willst du?"   
„Ich denke wir haben da einiges zu besprechen."   
„Hat ada das gesagt?" Sie unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit nicht einen Moment.   
„Nein hat er nicht", Mirawen überlegte kurz, suchte nach den richtigen Worten.   
Arwen unterbrach sie, „Wie lange geht das schon mit euch?"   
„Uns? Es gibt kein uns!"   
„Was war das dann?"   
„Wir sind uns dort draußen zufällig über den Weg gelaufen und haben begonnen uns zu unterhalten..."   
„Das sah aber nicht nach einer Unterhaltung aus!"   
„Er sagte mir, dass er mich hübsch findet. Weißt du, das hat mir vorher noch nie ein Mann gesagt. Irgendwie führte dann eines zum anderen. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist. Und er genauso wenig, nehme ich an."   
Arwen musterte ihre Freundin, schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.   
„Und Arwen. Ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Hobbitmädchen, das ich einmal war. Seit einem Jahr bin ich volljährig."   
Das Elbenmädchen umarmte die Hobbitfrau aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus, „Jetzt rede doch keinen Unsinn. Für mich wirst du immer die kleine Mirawen bleiben. Auch wenn du eine Frau geworden bist."   
Diese lächelte, „Du bist also nicht mehr böse?"   
„Ich und dir böse sein. Wie könnte ich?" Arwen lächelte, „Es war nur so ungewöhnlich, so seltsam. ada und du. Ich war total überrascht, und wusste echt nicht, was ich davon halten, oder wie ich reagieren sollte."   
„Nun ja, das ist verständlich. Draußen wartet übrigens dein Vater. Ich denke er möchte auch noch ein paar Dinge mit dir besprechen." Damit entfernte sie sich aus dem Stall. Bei der Tür traf sie auf Elrond, der dort gewartet hatte bis die beiden ihr Gespräch beendet hatten.   
  
In dieser Nacht lag Mirawen lange wach und dachte nach. Über Elronds Worte, den Kuss und ihre Unterhaltung mit Arwen. Unbewusst griff sie nach dem silbernen Anhänger, den sie um den Hals trug und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. Die Form eines Vogels mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen war nicht zu verkennen.   
Da wusste sie was sie zu tun hatte.   
  
  


* * *


	11. Die Suche beginnt

  
  
**Kapitel 10. Die Suche beginnt**   
  
  
  
Nur ein paar Tage später war Mirawen reisefertig. Sie hatte alle passenden Landkarten, die sie gefunden hatte, studiert, und sich schließlich für eine davon entschieden. Diese hatte sie gemeinsam mit Proviant, Kleidung, und was man noch so für eine Reise benötigte, in ihrem Rucksack verstaut.   
Arwen hatte mehrere Male erfolglos versucht ihre Freundin zum Bleiben zu überreden, da sie der Meinung war, dass es ohne sie arg langweilig sein würde.   
  
Es war noch früh am Morgen, als Mirawen ihre Sachen zusammen packte um auf zu brechen. Draußen vor dem Haus traf sie auf Arwen.   
„Und du willst wirklich weggehen?" fragte diese.   
Die Hobbitfrau lächelte, „Gib es auf. Für mich ist es jetzt an der Zeit einmal mein eigenes Volk kennen zu lernen. Außerdem komme ich ja wieder."   
„Und was mache ich so lange ohne dich?"   
„Dir wird schon etwas einfallen, da bin ich sicher."   
„Schöne Freundin bist du", erwiderte sie grinsend, „Wenn du weg bist, bin ich das einzige Ziel für die Streiche meiner werten Herren Brüder."   
„Mit den beiden Stinkern, wie du immer sagst, wirst du doch wohl alleine fertig", konterte Mirawen ebenfalls lachend.   
Arwen nickte bestätigend und umarmte ihre Freundin zum Abschied.   
  
Die Reise ins Auenland dauerte gut drei Wochen. Mirawen hielt sich stets auf den Straßen und vermied es in der Dämmerung zu gehen. Nachts durchstreiften Orks die Wälder.   
Inzwischen war sie mehr als zwanzig Tage unterwegs gewesen, und hatte längst die Grenzen des Auenlandes überquert. Doch dieses Mal hatte sie sich verschätzt. Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden und es war weit und breit kein geeignetes Nachtlager in Sicht. Also musste sie die Nacht wohl oder übel wieder einmal auf einem Baum verbringen. Aber es blieb kaum Zeit um einen zu finden, der sich für ihre Zwecke eignete. Denn sie war nicht allein.   
In der Dunkelheit wurden Schritte hörbar. Zweige knackten und leise Stimmen erklangen.   
Yrch! Und sie waren nahe.   
Mirawen rannte blitzschnell los. Hinter ihr brachen einige Orks aus dem Gestrüpp, setzen ihr nach. Anscheinend hatten sie noch nicht zu Abend gegessen.   
Plötzlich ertönte irgendwo in den Büschen ein Geräusch. Aber auch die Orks hatten es gehört und sahen sich gehetzt um. Dann stürzten sie auf den Verursacher zu.   
Jemand griff nach Mirawens Arm. Sie wirbelte herum, in Erwartung sich einem Ork gegenüber zu sehen. Doch vor ihr stand ein Hobbit.   
Er bedeutete ihr still zu sein und ihm zu folgen. Erleichtert tat sie wie geheißen. Der Fremde kannte sich hier offenbar aus. Sie verließen die Straße, schlugen sich durch die Wildnis.   
Bald ereichten sie die Ufer eines Flusses. Das musste der Baranduin sein, dachte Mirawen verwundert. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie sich überhaupt in dessen Nähe befand.   
Das Ufer war hier recht steil und sehr felsig. Ihr Retter begann an einer bestimmten Stelle nach unten zu klettern. Zunächst zögerte Mirawen. Es ging ziemlich tief hinunter.   
Als der Hobbit das bemerkte, grinste er aufmunternd und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Vertrau mir. Ich kenne mich hier gut aus." Er blickte zurück in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. „Die Orks. Sie kommen!"   
In Anbetracht dessen überwand sich Mirawen sehr schnell. Die beiden liefen ein kleines Stück im Wasser, bis sie eine Art Durchschlupf in den Felsen erreichten. Von oben war er kaum zu sehen.   
„Pass auf deinen Kopf auf", meinte der Hobbit, während er damit begann durch die Öffnung hindurch zu kriechen. Mirawen folgte ihm.   
Die Höhle dahinter war größer, als es von draußen den Anschein hatte. Es war genug Platz um aufrecht sitzen zu können.   
  
„Hier finden uns die Orks nie. Und selbst wenn, der Eingang ist viel zu klein für sie."   
Erst jetzt hatte Mirawen Gelegenheit ihren Retter genauer zu betrachten. Er hatte hellbraunes, und wie es für einen Hobbit üblich war, sehr lockiges Haar, und musste ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie sie selbst sein.   
„Hallo übrigens", sagte er, „Ich bin Milo."   
„Mein Name ist Mirawen."   
„Das ist aber ein recht ungewöhnlicher Name. Klingt elbisch", stellte er fest.   
Sie nickte, „Klingt nicht nur so. Es ist ein elbischer Name."   
„Und wie kommst du dazu?"   
„Ich bin in Bruchtal aufgewachsen. Bei den Elben."   
Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, „Au toll. Ich hatte leider noch nie Gelegenheit Elben zu sehen. Und was führt dich in diese Gegend? Bruchtal ist weit weg."   
„Nun. Ich schätze es war an der Zeit, dass ich mein eigenes Volk kennen lerne."   
„Verstehe. Aber sag mal, hat dich niemand davor gewarnt nachts durch die Wälder zu gehen?"   
„Doch. Ich... hatte mich wohl verlaufen", sie hielt einen Moment inne, „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätten mich diese Orks glatt zum Abendessen verspeist. Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast."   
„Ich bin nur froh, dass die so strohdumm sind und sich von einem Stein in die Irre führen lassen."   
„Eins verstehe ich nicht", Mirawen grinste schelmisch.   
„Was denn?"   
„Wenn der Wald nachts so gefährlich ist, was wolltest du dann hier?"   
„Na ja", er öffnete die lederne Tasche, die er immer noch um die Schulter gehängt hatte. Sie war gefüllt mit kleinen gelblichen Pilzen, die Mirawen noch nie gesehen hatte. „Eine Freundin meiner Schwester hat morgen Geburtstag. Und sie bat mich Eierschwammerl für das Essen zu sammeln. Nur leider hatte ich darauf vergessen." Milo fuhr sich etwas verlegen durchs Haar und grinste, „Wenn ich ohne die Pilze aufgekreuzt wäre, hätte sie mich glatt erwürgt."   
„So streng ist sie?"   
„Wie Geschwister so sind. Hast du denn keine?"   
„Doch. Ich meine, meine Zieheltern haben einen Sohn. Aber er ist noch ganz klein."   
  
Milo unterbrach die Unterhaltung, indem er den Kopf aus dem Höhleneingang streckte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. „So, ich denke die wären wir los. Komm mit. Wir müssen schnell und leise sein. Vielleicht sind sie noch in der Nähe."   
Die beiden verließen ihr Versteck. Ein Stück folgten sie noch dem Fluss, bis sie eine Stelle erreichten, an der sie aus dem Flussbett heraus klettern konnten.   
Inzwischen war es ganz dunkel. Bald ließen sie den Wald hinter sich. Vor ihnen lagen Wiesen, Felder und eine große Anzahl an Hügeln. _Das sind also die Hobbithöhlen_, dachte Mirawen interessiert.   
„Willkommen in Bockland" meine Milo.   
  
Nach ein paar Minuten standen sie vor seiner Höhle. „Also da wohnen meine Schwester und ich." Er drehte sich um und deutete auf eine andere Behausung, „Und das ist die Höhle unserer Eltern."   
„Milo. Gibt es hier in der Nähe einen Gasthof, wo ich übernachten könnte?"   
Dieser schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „So ein Unsinn. Du bleibst bei Ruby und mir. Wir haben mehr als genug Platz, seit unser großer Bruder Hamson nach Hobbingen gezogen ist."   
  
Die Höhle war urgemütlich, fand Mirawen. Und vor allem hatte alles ihre Größe. Der Duft von Milos Pilzen begann die Luft zu erfüllen.   
„Milo, bist du das?" ertönte eine Frauenstimme.   
„Hallo Ruby", antwortete er.   
Einige Augenblicke später kam seine Schwester aus dem Nebenzimmer. „Sag mal, wo warst du?"   
Er drückte ihr die Tasche mit den Eierschwammerln in die Hand, und wies dann auf seine Begleiterin. „Das ist Mirawen. Ich habe sie davor bewahrt in den Bäuchen einiger Orks zu enden. Sie kommt aus Bruchtal und kennt sich in dieser Gegend nicht aus. Da dachte ich sie könnte erst einmal hier bleiben."   
Ruby nickte. „Na dann willkommen bei uns."   
  
Nachdem Mirawen ihre Sachen in dem Zimmer, in dem sie schlafen durfte abgeliefert, und sich in ein wenig frisch gemacht hatte, holte sie Milo zum Nachtmahl. Er war über alle Maßen erstaunt, dass die Elben normalerweise nur zwei oder drei Mahlzeiten am Tag zu sich nahmen. Und Mirawen fragte sich, wie Hobbits nur so viel essen konnten. Man sah Milo und Ruby die sechs täglichen Mahlzeiten an, dachte sie schmunzelnd bei sich. Die beiden waren nicht dick, keine Spur, aber sie besaßen einen recht kräftigen Körperbau. Wahrscheinlich fiel es ihr nur auf, weil sie selbst ziemlich schlank war. Kein Wunder, wenn man die Essgewohnheiten von Elben und Hobbits verglich.   
Im Gespräch mit den zweien gestaltete es sich als kleines Hindernis, dass hier viele Dinge andere Bezeichnungen hatten, als die im Westron gebräuchlichen. Als erstes lernte sie, dass der Fluss Baranduin, der Milo und ihr wohl das Leben gerettet hatte, im hiesigen Sprachgebrauch Brandywein genannt wurde. Eine Tatsache, die sie recht amüsant fand.   
Nachdem sie einiges über das Auenland und seine Bewohner erfahren hatte, begann Milo damit, sie über die Elben und das Leben in Bruchtal auszufragen.   
  
  
  


* * *

_Yrch = Orks_


	12. Schatten der Vergangenheit

  
_Ich hab es endlich geschafft weiter zu schreiben *freu*   
  
An dieser Stelle erst mal danke für eure Reviews :-)_

* * *

  
  
  
**Kapitel 11. Schatten der Vergangenheit**   
  
  
  
Bei den Hobbits fühlte sich Mirawen schnell zu Hause, Milo und Ruby hatte sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Jeden Tag wurde ihr das eigene Volk vertrauter. Aber natürlich dachte sie auch viel an Bruchtal, vermisste ihre Zieheltern und ihre Freunde. Amrod und Artanis hatten sich bei ihrem Aufbruch im Düsterwald befunden, deshalb hatte sie Arwen eine Nachricht für die beiden dagelassen.   
  
Es war inzwischen Herbst geworden. Die Blätter an den Bäumen begann sich zu verfärben und zu fallen. Die Erntezeit im Auenland brach an. Für die Hobbits war dies die schönste Zeit des Jahres. Wahren die Vorratskammern gefüllt und die winterfeste Saat gepflanzt, wurde gefeiert.   
Ruby und Mirawen hielten sich im Gemüsegarten auf. Ernteten Tomaten, Paprika, Kartoffeln, Radieschen, Auberginen, und was sonst noch alles wuchs. Das meiste davon gab es zwar auch in Bruchtal, aber Ruby schwärmte ihr immer wieder von Arten der Zubereitung vor, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, dass es sie gab.   
„Könnten wir zur Abwechslung von etwas anderem als vom Essen reden? Ich bekomme Hunger.", stellte Mirawen fest.   
„Den hab ich schon längst", grinste Ruby.   
Die andere Frau lächelte ebenfalls. „Sag mal, hast du dir eigentlich nie überlegt von hier weg zu gehen? Dir Mittelerde an zu schauen?"   
„Eigentlich nicht. Wir Hobbits pflegen nicht an Fernweh zu leiden."   
„Ich meine, es gibt da draußen so viele wundervolle Dinge. Bruchtal ist eins davon. Hast du nachts niemals geträumt nach den Sternen greifen zu können?"   
„Doch ja, öfters als ich noch klein war. Aber lieber die Kartoffeln im Topf, als die Kuh auf der Weide."   
Mirawen bedachte sie mit einem verwunderten Blick. „Wieso Kartoffeln?"   
„Das ist ein Sprichwort", Ruby lachte, „Soll heißen freu dich über das was du hast, auch wenn es nicht sehr viel sein mag."   
„Ach so, verstehe. Die Elben drücken das anders aus. Schätze was dir gegeben ist. Das ist es, was sie sagen."   
Ruby wollte etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von der Stimme ihres Bruders unterbrochen, der den Gemüsegarten gerade betrat. „Hallo ihr zwei. Wie geht's voran?"   
„Sehr gut. Wir sind fast fertig", antwortete seine Schwester. „Und bei dir auf dem Feld?"   
„Alles erledigt", er holte etwas aus dem Beutel, den er umgehängt hatte. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen Stapel Papiere, die mit einer dünnen Schnur zusammen gebunden waren.   
„Was hast du denn da?" fragte Ruby neugierig.   
„Das sind einige Unterlagen, die ich für Mirawen zusammen gesucht habe." Er wandte sich dieser zu und hielt ihr den Packen hin. „Ich dachte du würdest vielleicht gern wissen, wer deine richtigen Eltern waren."   
Sie nahm den Stapel von ihm entgegen. „Danke... ich wusste nicht, dass das noch feststellbar ist."   
Milo lächelte. „Aber ja. Man muss nur wissen wo man suchen, und wen man fragen muss."   
  
Mirawen ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und löste das Seil. Rasch sah sie die Unterlagen durch. Als sie auf ein Bild stieß, das zwei Hobbits zeigte, hielt sie inne. Interessiert betrachtete sie es. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau, welche ein kleines Kind im Arm hielt. Beide lächelten sie.   
„Das sind deine Eltern", Milo zeigte auf das Bild, „und das da bist du. Dreh es um."   
Sie tat wie geheißen. Mit schwarzer Tinte stand in einer großen Handschrift mit dicken Linien, die sehr gut lesbar war, etwas geschrieben.   
„Für Mutter, von deinem Sohn Sancho, Malva und unserer kleinen Iris."   
„Sancho und Malva", wiederholte Mirawen ehrfürchtig, „Das waren also meine Eltern."   
Sie wusste nicht recht was sie von all dem halten sollte, hatte sie doch nicht damit gerechnet, überhaupt etwas über ihre Familie heraus zu finden. Und jetzt kannte sie sogar den Namen, den ihre leiblichen Eltern ihr gegeben hatten.   
Iris.   
Der Klang dieses Namens gefiel ihr. Aber er war fremd in ihren Ohren.   
  
Ihr Blick suchte Milos. „Wenn das stimmt, dann gehört dieses Bild meiner Großmutter?" Er nickte. „Ja, so ist es. Alle diese Unterlagen gehörten der Mutter deines Vaters. Sie ist jedoch vor zwei Jahren gestorben, deshalb kannst du das Ganze behalten, wenn du willst."   
Sie nickte langsam. „Danke."   
  
Zwei Tage darauf war ganz Bockland in Festtagsstimmung. Es wurde gegessen, getrunken, gesungen, gelacht und getanzt. Und alle feierten mit – niemand schien sich zu dieser Zeit in den eigenen vier Wänden aufzuhalten. Dementsprechend ging es auf dem Dorfplatz auch zu.   
Das bunte Treiben faszinierte Mirawen. Elbische Feste waren zwar ähnlich, aber irgendwie doch ganz anders. Verstohlen sah sie zu Ruby, die mit einem Burschen tanzte, von dem sie wusste, dass er Podo hieß.   
Sie selbst war noch nicht zum Tanzen aufgefordert worden, was sie dem verträumten und etwas abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck zuschrieb, den sie die meiste Zeit aufgesetzt hatte. So ausgelassen die Stimmung um sie herum auch war, sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören an Imladris zu denken.   
Eine Stimme holte sie abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Willst du tanzen?"   
Vor ihr stand Milo und hielt ihr galant die Hand hin.   
Lächelnd nickte sie, „Sehr gern."   
Dafür, dass sie nur Elbentänze konnte, hielt sie sich gut, fand sie, was sie wohl allein Milos Führung zu verdanken hatte – er war ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer.   
Plötzlich stolperte sie, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig, bevor etwas unelegant am Allerwertesten landete, erfangen. Ihre Wangen bekamen eine leichte Rotfärbung.   
„Was war das denn?" fragte Milo grinsend.   
„Ich war mit den Gedanken wo anders und bin dann wohl über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert", antworte sie.   
„Dann lassen wir es gut sein, würde ich sagen." Er wandte sich dem nächstbesten Tisch zu, und ergriff zwei Bierkrüge. Einen davon reichte er Mirawen weiter. „Prost!"   
Sie nahm das Gefäß schweigend entgegen und trank einen Schluck davon. Das Getränk schmeckte sehr bitter, aber sie fand dennoch Gefallen daran.   
  
Erst spät lichtete sich der Dorfplatz. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht als Milo und Mirawen den Heimweg antraten. Wo Ruby war, wussten sie nicht, doch sie nahmen an, dass Podo nicht weit war.   
„Und wie hat dir unser Fest gefallen?" fragte Milo.   
„Es war in der Tat ein rauschendes Fest", meinte Mirawen lachend. „Ich glaube so viel Alkohol wie heute habe ich noch nie getrunken."   
„Die zwei Bierkrüge?" Er schmunzelte.   
Sie grinste. „Drei."   
„Sag mal", Milos Züge glätteten sich wieder. „Bilde ich mir das ein, oder hast du den ganzen Abend über etwas abwesend gewirkt?"   
„Nein, du hast es dir nicht eingebildet. Ich war gedanklich wo anders."   
„In Bruchtal, habe ich recht?"   
„Ja... woher weißt du...?" Ein verblüffter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.   
Er lächelte. „Ganz einfach, ich weiß wie ein Hobbit denkt. Schließlich bin ich ja auch einer. Und Heimweh ist ganz typisch für uns Hobbits." Einen Moment lang hielt er inne. „Pflegen Elben nicht an so etwas zu leiden?"   
„Doch doch, das tun sie. Zumindest hat mir Arwen das einmal erzählt. Aber manchmal haben sie auch Fernweh." Mirawen erinnerte sich dessen, dass Elladan und Elrohir öfters davon gesprochen hatten, wenn sie groß waren, ganz Mittelerde zu bereisen. Alles wollten sie sehen.   
Sie schmunzelte. Was die Zwillinge wohl gerade wieder ausheckten, um ihrer Schwester auf die Nerven zu gehen?   
  
  
  


* * *


End file.
